1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus that can radiate X-rays toward an object such as a human body or an object and acquire an internal image of the object using the X-rays which propagate through the object. Transmissivity of the X-rays varies according to characteristics of a material of which the object is constituted, and therefore the internal structure of the object can be visualized by detecting the intensity or strength of the X-rays which propagate through the object. The internal structure of the object may be readily determined by using the X-ray imaging apparatus, and therefore the X-ray imaging apparatus may be used in detecting disorders such as lesions of a human body in the medical field or in checking the inside of baggage in an airport.
Examples of such an X-ray imaging apparatus include a digital radiography (DR) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatus, and the like.
The X-ray imaging apparatus includes an X-ray source that radiates X-rays and an X-ray detector that detects X-rays which propagate through an object, and an X-ray image is generated based on data output from the X-ray detector. In order to generate the X-ray image close to an ideal image inside the object, techniques have been developed through hardware by changing the structure of the X-ray imaging apparatus and through software by applying changes to a variety of computation, correction, or restoration methods.